


Height Difference

by OddlyKia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is way too tall. How are you suppose to properly kiss him when he's way taller than you?</p><p>[Jake Muller x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference

You had lifted yourself up onto your tiptoes, but still couldn’t reach your goal. All the while, Jake continued to stand still, almost like he wasn’t paying attention to what you were doing, as you grabbed his shirt and tried to yank him down even just an inch. Why did he have to be so tall?

“What are you trying to do?” he finally asked, making sure to put emphasis on the word trying.

You left go of his shirt and lowered yourself to your normal height. “I’m _trying_ to kiss you, but I can’t because you’re so damn tall.”

Jake looked down to you and grinned. Your easily visible anger with the height difference between he and you made him chuckle. In his opinion, you were cute when you were angry.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not my fault that I’m short!”

He chuckled once again, but that only fueled your anger ever more. You crossed your arms and turned away from him with an unpleasant look on your face. All you wanted to do was punch him in the face for laughing. You’ve always hated your height and him laughing doesn’t make you feel any better about it.

Jake quickly noticed how upset you were and sighed. He stepped closer to you and wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you against him.

“I wasn’t laughing at you. It’s cute how short you are.” He leaned over and rested his chin on your shoulder.

You were still a little miffed at Jake, but when he started to kiss down from your cheek to your neck, all anger washed away. He had that kind of effect on you.

“Besides,” he said, “since you’re so short, it makes it easier for from me to pick you up and carry you around.” Jake suddenly swept you off the ground and placed you over his shoulder with ease.

“Jake, put me down!”

He smirked. “Not a chance.”


End file.
